<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>«Предпоследнее сияние» by KoTana_Poltergeist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346055">«Предпоследнее сияние»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist'>KoTana_Poltergeist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Shining - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crossover, Dark, Gen, Horror, Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нередко бывает так, что сверхспособности человека не приносят ему ничего хорошего, лишь страдания и беды.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Знакомство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Данный фанфик представляет из себя кроссовер "по мотивам". И он скорее по книге, чем по фильму "Сияние")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(«Мне позарез нужна работа»)<br/>Именно по этой причине Гилберт все еще изображал из себя покорного и полного внимания слушателя, подавляя почти что безудержную зевоту. Монотонное, но внятное бурчание его нового работодателя Керкленда вгоняло в тоску. И слушал его Гилберт лишь ради работы, сохраняя на лице маску удалого парня.<br/>Артур Керкленд, не слишком молодой англичанин броской из-за чересчур широких бровей внешности, с притухшим, но все равно ядовито-зеленым взглядом из-под этих самых бровей, внушал образ придирчивого и ответственного в своей должности человека. Он заведовал набирающей популярность горной гостиницей со звучным, но слегка странным названием «Хеталон». Про себя Гилберт решил, что это игра слов, вроде как «эталон». Только вот на кой черт буква «х»?..<br/>— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что стать зимним сторожем нашего отеля — значит обособить себя высоко в горах на весь снежный период? — Керкленд придирчиво глянул на сидящего перед ним парня. — Снегопады здесь бешеные, Интернет не ловится весь зимний сезон, а дороги за ненадобностью (ведь зимой отель не используется) не чистят. Ближайший город с, например, больницей находится в тридцати с лишним километрах к югу, и добраться туда можно будет только на снегоходе.<br/>— Мою медицинскую карту вы видели, я здоров, как бык, — предельно вежливо отозвался Гилберт, уже представляя, как будет пририсовывать эти брови на все фотографии в прочитанных газетах и журналах.<br/>Артур равнодушно кивнул. Ему подходила кандидатура этого белобрысого парня, что сидел сейчас перед ним в кресле и светился ненатуральной ухмылкой. Ухмылка англичанину не нравилась — точно такой же обладал его племянник, работающий в другой гостинице в соседнем городе отсюда, и с самоуверенным молодым человеком у Керкленда были натянутые отношения. А раз так, то этого Гилберта Байльшмидта надо было протрясти, чтобы из-за пазухи и из карманов вывалились все грешки.<br/>— Но с полицией вы дело тоже имели, — продолжал он тыкать парня носом в его же рекомендации. — За что?<br/>— Избиение, — буркнул Гилберт, и, встретив вопросительный зеленый взгляд, уточнил: — Подрались с коллегой из-за женщины.<br/>«Коллега» по банку, где они вместе работали, когда-то был товарищем Гилберта. Но потом («Родя», «Родуха»…) Родерих начал все чаще цепляться к девушке Гила. Гилберт некоторое время терпел, несмотря на то, что Элизабет («Надо было сразу рвать с этой…») довольно быстро начала отвечать на заигрывания Родериха. Гил безудержно взорвался на рабочем месте: Родю увезли на скорой едва ли не с сотрясением, а сам Байльшмидт прямо в полицейском участке полетел с должности, как от хорошего пинка под зад.<br/>И с тех пор не мог найти нормальную работу, скитаясь по друзьям и недорогим ночлегам. Один добрый друг посоветовал ему податься в сторожа, и вот…<br/>Артур всё говорил. О том, что он лишь с этого года начал подыскивать сторожа помоложе, да чтобы тот не был связан семьей.<br/>— Почему? — Гилберт ехидно усмехнулся. — Чтобы не отвечать потом?<br/>У Керкленда досадливо дернулись брови. Здесь, высоко в горах, в заваленном снежной толщей отеле, у человека может развиться не просто клаустрофобия — он может незаметно сойти с ума. Или заметно.<br/>— Предыдущий сторож, которого я нанимал, жил здесь с семьей — с двумя сестрами, — англичанин достал из переполненного стола какую-то папку, открыл, уставился в нее. — Иван Брагинский.<br/>— А! — Гилберт смутно, а потом всё яснее вспоминал замеченную в чахлой газетенке маленькую статью про некий несчастный случай, связанный с этой фамилией. — Не то отравились, не то угорели…<br/>— Ни то и ни другое, — сухо откликнулся Артур. — Брагинский избил обеих сестер до смерти отрезком металлической трубы, выломал которую из обогревательного прибора в подвале, застудил весь отель и повесился на детской площадке.<br/>Гилберт ошарашено хлопнул губами.<br/>— Я не учел того, что этот русский был страшным алкоголиком, — в голосе Керкленда проскользнула мимолетная жалость к самому себе — мол, вот, что мне приходится замазывать перед прессой.<br/>Байльшмидт справился с собой и вновь растянул все еще бледные губы в ухмылке:<br/>— Но я не сумасшедший русский, я немец. И пить завязал, как окончил колледж. Несколько лет прошло!<br/>Но осознание того, что в этой гостинице произошло реальное убийство, отвратительным щелчком поставило нервы в состояние тревожного ожидания неприятностей.<br/>Отель ему не понравился с первого взгляда…</p><p>Гилберт Байльшмидт родился в «рубашке».<br/>Так рассказала ему мать, которая вообще не привыкла что-либо скрывать от своих детей: Гила и более позднего ребенка — Людвига. И если с детства насупленный Людвиг отличался серьезностью и ответственностью («Весь в отца, истинный ариец, квадратиш-практиш-гут»), то Гилберт обладал, как выражались воспитатели и сами родители, «необузданным воображением».<br/>Парень не обладал особым воображением. Если бы это было так, то он придумывал бы себе что-нибудь веселее и добрее того, чем изредка болезненными колючими взрывами вспыхивал мозг.<br/>Случались приступы странной телепатии, когда он чуял мысли споривших родителей или братца, усердно пыхтящего над сложной задачкой из домашней работы. Но Гил не любил заглядывать в чужие мысли. Это занятие отдавало запашком затхлой грязи, словно он копошился в корзине для белья, наполненной трусами месячной нестиранности.<br/>Гилберт видел только плохое. Он видел («чуял») языки пламени и клубы едкого дыма на старых пожарищах, куда они с мальчишками пробирались поиграть и поискать что-нибудь интересное. Он видел окровавленного, всмятку располосованного многотонным грузовиком мужчину, который стоял рядом с суетящимися экспертами и полисменами (!) и бездумно смотрел на собственный труп. Мужчина тогда уловил полный немого ужаса взгляд маленького Гилберта и повернулся к нему, почти вцепившись в этот взгляд своими блеклыми глазами. Ребенок не сдержался и описался от страха… в новенькой машине отца, в которой они проезжали мимо места аварии. Отец очень рассердился и впервые поднял руку на сына, потому что тот («Трус!») повел себя глупо и не по-мужски, тем более что ему велели не высовываться в окно. Папа не видел страшного мертвого мужчину, и Гилберт ничего не сказал ему, но почувствовал себя неимоверно чужим для семьи и всего мира вообще.<br/>(«Это чувство не отпускает меня…»)</p><p>Когда Гилберт только подъехал к гостинице «Хеталон» — через два дня после рекомендаций друга — и припарковал свой дешевый потрепанный «Фольксваген» на свободное местечко в парковочной зоне, то, выбравшись из машины, он сначала не заметил ничего, кроме удивительных, сказочных, невероятных горных пейзажей, которые были видны с местности, отданной под отель. Горные хребты, блестящие под солнцем своими изломами скал и нетронутыми белоснежными ледниками, похожими в лучах солнца на фруктовый лед, способны были заворожить, воистину, кого угодно. Молодой мужчина бездумно любовался дивом, чуть приоткрыв рот, и не сразу почуял пробирающийся сквозь плотную толстовку и покусывающий спину холодок.<br/>Это закрался не обычный горный холод, от которого солнечным осенним днем лишь вздохнешь поглубже и бодро попрыгаешь, чтобы согреться. Это был холодный мрак, аналогичный затхлой мерзлоте открытых могил или замковых подвалов со скелетами узников и привидениями.<br/>Гилберт нервно вздохнул и медленно повернулся. Разумеется, ни могил, ни скелетов он не увидел. Он узрел перед собой красивое, даже какое-то изысканное здание, блестевшее окнами с южной стороны и прикрывающее северной тенью фигурные кустики. Сквозь парадные двери входили и выходили люди («они не знали…»), не видевшие того, что медленно вырисовывалось перед немцем.<br/>Гостиница («это абсурд!») была живая. Сама по себе, словно гигантское существо. Люди в ней были лишь как («не вертись, Гилберт») глисты («еда…»). Пока Байльшмидт подавленно смотрел на здание, оно неторопливо, но уверенно начало менять свой облик, покрываясь гнилостно-болотной слизью изо всех маленьких щелок в стенах. К вырезанным из кустов животным («кажется, там и слон есть?.. Определенно, слон!») тянулись липкие и подрагивающие канаты паутины; по паутине тоже текла слизь, срываясь неравномерными комками и с хлюпаньем ударяясь о лысый бетонный парапет, о неприятный, топорщащийся отравленными иглами газон. Канаты вели к детской площадке, где, по причине скорого закрытия отеля на зимний сезон, уже не играли малыши. Канаты были щупальцами того паука, спрута, что представлял из себя «Хеталон»; гостиница была кукловодом и могла в любой момент «дернуть за веревочки»…<br/>Гилберт опустил веки, слыша гулкие удары сердца где-то под крышкой своего черепа. Поднял веки.<br/>— Идиот, — облегченно выдохнул он сам себе и нервно посмеялся. Морок спал, оставив после себя некоторую оторопь, но с подобными мелочами парень давно привык расправляться вмиг. Отель сверкал Гилберту окнами и зеленел лужайками, предлагая окунуться в свою живописную красоту.<br/>Немец запер машину и послушался отеля.<br/>Внутри гостиница тоже оказалась прекрасна. Шелковая отделка стен демонстрировала их нежную незащищенность, а добротное и яркое, но не режущее глаза, освещение кидало от дорогой мебели бархатистые тени на стены и пол. Кое-где тени перекрещивались — там со светом ламп боролся свет солнца из больших окон. Но долго осматривать помещение не пришлось — вскоре его окликнул Керкленд, и началось собеседование…</p><p>В вестибюле было людно — сновали работники отеля и поздние жильцы, торопясь завершить все свои погрузочные и финансовые дела. Гилберт вольготно расселся у стены на твердом темном чемодане и посматривал по сторонам. На расположенный рядом легкий столик парень поставил средних размеров птичью клетку, в которой прыгала небольшая кругленькая пичужка, напоминающая канарейку. Несмотря на яркое сходство с канарейками, от этой птички немец пения так и не дождался, — только редких «пиу».<br/>Пока птичка забавлялась своей крохотной трапецией-качелями или пила воду, отходя от долгого путешествия в тряской машине на заднем сидении, ее хозяин со скуки рассматривал отъезжающих постояльцев. Теперь их было еще меньше, чем неделю назад. Пышнотелые дама с господином спорили у кассы насчет оплаты каких-то услуг, которые они вовсе не получали. Пара симпатичных молодых девушек грела стройные ножки у большого украшенного статуэтками камина, зажженного по причине далеко не жаркой погоды. Девушки весело щебетали, и на какое-то время заинтересовали Гилберта, но вскоре он разочаровался. И правильно сделал, потому что девушек и их багаж забрали молодые люди, явно не прислужники отеля, а друзья самих девушек.<br/>— Ну что, Пруха, — усмехнулся Байльшмидт, играясь пальцем с ласковой пичугой через прутья клетки. — Мы с тобой и без баб перекантуемся, верно? Зато с серьезными деньгами.<br/>— Пруха? — в голосе незаметно подкравшегося по мягкому ковру Керкленда слышалась насмешка. Как он так быстро очутился рядом, только что разбирался с толстяками у кассы… — А Непруха есть?<br/>— Сбежала от меня, — оскалился в ухмылке Гил, хотя ехидство англичанина ему не понравилось. Оно его взбесило. Пусть бровастый не лезет не в свое дело.<br/>Но Артур уже был серьезен.<br/>— Значит так, о своих прямых обязанностях спросишь мистера Варгаса, он сейчас на кухне ошивается. Этот истопник должен выложить тебе все инструкции к котлу отопления, — Керкленд слегка закатил глаза, потому что лишний раз идти на кухню сам не собирался. Причина этого нежелания была выяснена немцем позже.<br/>— И там же спросить шефа о жра…пище? — уточнил Гилберт, потому что когда об этом заходил разговор, Артур всякий раз морщился и спешил перевести тему. Он и теперь сделал так же, но согласно кивнул.<br/>Байльшмидт отправился, куда ему было указано — на кухню, спрятав свой чемодан на время под администраторской стойкой, а клетку взяв с собой — не тяжелая, да и оставлять Прушку без присмотра не годилось, мало ли какой дурак к ней полезет.<br/>Кухня потрясала своими размерами не меньше, чем пейзажи вокруг гостиницы потрясали своими красотами. Гил невольно присвистнул, сразу догадавшись своим чутьем, что кухня огромна, запутана и в ней полно всего.<br/>«Сковородок, например», — ехидно и безжалостно подсунуло воображение, и парень поморщился. Со сковородками у него было связано много безрадостных воспоминаний…<br/>— Бонжур, дорогой друг! — от неожиданно раздавшегося веселого голоса задумавшийся Гилберт едва не подскочил и чуть не сшиб локтем со стола ящик свежих помидоров. Смутился и рассердился на себя за рассеянность, поправил ящик, успокаивающе погладил клетку и, наконец, глянул на того, кто его поприветствовал.<br/>— Так это ты новый сторож? — говоривший был явно старше немца, но Гил так и не понял, насколько. Синие глаза этого человека принадлежали, казалось, молодому парню, однако повидавшему на своем веку довольно горестей, чтобы приобрести старческий налет. Но сейчас человек смотрел на Байльшмидта весело и с любопытством, почесывая ногтем щетинистый подбородок.<br/>— Я, — откликнулся все же Гилберт. — А ты — повар? — он усмехнулся и кивком указал на фартук мужчины.<br/>— Верно! Франциск Бонфуа, — сразу и спокойно представился тот. Гил тоже назвался, и они закрепили знакомство рукопожатием.<br/>«Француз», — подумал Гилберт, рассматривая пряди длинных волос Франциска, небрежно убранных в хвост. За такую прическу ему наверняка попадало от начальства и посетителей. Хотя, может волосы и не сыпались им в еду, кто знает. — «Теперь понятно, чего тот бровастый англичанин так взъелся на кухню. Враждующие нации…»<br/>Бонфуа тоже мучительно думал о чем-то, потом вдруг облегченно улыбнулся:<br/>— Байльшмидт — это не ты ли тот скандальный студент из радиопередачи про экстрасенсорику и привидений?<br/>Гилберт не сумел удержаться и покраснел. От стыда. Буркнул что-то и согласно кивнул, уставившись на свои ботинки.<br/>— Правда видишь всякую херню? — грубо и требовательно спросил новый голос, и Гил спохватился, что здесь же в кухне должен находиться и «подвальщик», который ему нужен. А он здесь и был. Уминал за обе щеки салат из братьев тех самых помидоров, что Гилберт чуть не уронил, со скукой и непонятным недовольством поглядывая на немца с французом. Кудрявый темноволосый парень со смуглой кожей и наглыми желтыми глазами. Но Байльшмидту показалось, что он старше, чем выглядит, а подростковую нескладность создает непослушная прядь, лихой спиралью выбивающаяся из прически.<br/>— Вижу. Вижу даже то, что ты себе сейчас заляпаешь томатами штаны, — хмыкнул Гил за мгновение до того, как это произошло. Франциск и Гилберт грянули хохотом, а покрасневший Варгас заматерился, яростно оттирая бумажной салфеткой пятна с ткани мятых рабочих брюк.<br/>— Убедил, — буркнул он, метко швырнув измызганный комок в стоящую неподалеку мусорку. Свалил в широко открытый рот остатки салата, утер губы рукавом, и выпихал немца из кухни. Тот успел только попросить Бонфуа подождать его, и очутился в подвале, заморгав от резкой смены освещения.<br/>— Птицу твою я наверху оставил, — предупредил истопник раньше, чем Гил собрался паниковать о потере любимицы. — Свет включается тут, — парень повернул рубильник, и под потолком вспыхнула не особо яркая лампа, все же улучшившая видимость.<br/>Не дав немцу как следует оглядеться, Варгас потащил его показывать топку и котел. Гилберт не моментально, но со второго раза вник в работу механизма, понял, как поворачивать вентиль, чтобы клапан выпускал из парового котла лишний пар, препятствуя взрыву. Понял он так же, что круглая шкала рядом — счетчик давления (манометр), и что валить из гостиницы подальше следует уже когда дырявая система подгонит стрелку к отметке в 180 пси.<br/>Котел, кстати, позабавил немца.<br/>— А чего он весь такой штопаный-перештопанный? — полюбопытствовал Байльшмидт, но Варгас на его веселье не откликнулся, хмуро стрельнув глазами.<br/>— Это ты у этой жадобы Керкленда спроси. Он же лишние деньги лучше на новые шторы пустит, мать их, чем на систему отопления, которой уже в обед сто лет.<br/>— Но он ведь управляющий, — оторопел Гил. — Он…<br/>— Дерьмецо он конторское, только и может командовать сидеть, — пробурчал истопник, водя пальцем по слою пыли на трубе отопления.<br/>— Как? — еще больше удивился Гилберт. — Мне показалось, что он чуть ли не боготворит этот «Хеталон», так заботится о нем…<br/>Варгас коротко и непотребно заржал.<br/>— Мой дед нанял сюда этого парня, вытащив его из такой дыры, что мама не горюй. Керкленд жопой обязан заботиться об гостинице, но он успел отрастить себе самомнение за несколько лет и в подвал ни за что не полезет, хоть ты ему сотню котлов продырявленных опиши, — смуглый парень шумно высморкался, после чего вытер пальцы какой-то бумажкой, и только теперь Гилберт обратил внимание, что подвал полон коробок с макулатурой. Он присмотрелся к ближайшей коробке и хмыкнул про себя. «Счета».<br/>— …а он тебе: «В следующем году прибыль возрастет, и, сократив твою зарплату, возможно, установим новый котел, бла-бла», — продолжал распинаться Варгас, нервными механическими движениями вытирая руки о штаны. — Сука настоящая… Здесь после того русского козла вообще всю проводку менять надо!<br/>— Брагинского? — навострил уши Гилберт. Потом заявил, как можно небрежнее, чтобы не выдать свою тревогу: — Поговаривают, он пил и сестер укокошил…<br/>— Ха, — мрачно поднял бровь истопник. — В том-то и дело, что он уже год как не пил, а сюда попал — и запил с утроенной силой. Я слышал, что за пару месяцев до убийства он даже звонил Керкленду и нес какую-то херню про ходячих мертвецов, но тот его послал подальше.<br/>— Ходячих мертвецов? — Гил покрылся холодными мурашками, случайно вспомнив отель, каким тот предстал ему в первый раз. Немец прогнал эту мысль прочь.<br/>— Типа того. Жаловался, что китаец из двести пятого номера не дает им с семьей покоя, — тут Варгас сообразил, что Байльшмидт вообще ничего не понимает, и милостиво снизошел до объяснения: — В номере 205 два года назад утонул в ванне один китаец… как его там… бля, неважно. Короче, уснул, пока мылся, вот и захлебнулся. Дурацкая смерть? Никто и не спорит. Но с тех пор его пару раз видали в том номере, полусгнившего, распухшего, какими бывают трупы в воде. А Брагинские, видать, наслушались баек и пошли смотреть бабайку.<br/>Немец удивленно внимал. Керкленд ничего не говорил ему о видениях, а ведь те были у других людей. Значит, отель не просто так примерещился ему отвратительным сгустком зла…<br/>Он мысленно сделал себе пунктик «откопать в барахле рамки и пройтись по отелю», потом хорошенько подумал и добавил еще пункт — «посмотреть номер 205». Гилберт знал, что он совсем никудышный экстрасенс, но хоть немного делать он умел. Следовало воспользоваться умением, раз уж выпала возможность. Чем тут еще заниматься всю зиму?<br/>— Так значит, это твой дед владеет этой гостиницей? — на всякий случай переспросил Байльшмидт.<br/>— Ну да. Только вот я ему, блять, не по вкусу, поэтому все имение он переписал на моего младшего братца, — в словах «младший братец» больше было скучного презрения, чем умиления. «Умиления там совсем нет», — мысленно поправил себя Гил. — «Не все любят младших братьев, как я. И такое бывает».<br/>В голову некстати влез Брагинский, жестоко убивший двух сестер. («Он же, наверняка, любил их, раз согласился быть запертым с ними в заснеженной гостинице вдали от живого мира. Тогда что же произошло?..»)<br/>Немец поймал себя на том, что без конца возвращается в голове к взволновавшему его случаю, и рассердился. Он решил ни за что больше не вспоминать предыдущего сторожа, хотя бы сегодняшним днем.<br/>— …а я почему здесь ошиваюсь? — продолжал свой монолог Варгас, взяв разводной ключ и любовно подкручивая на стенке котла ослабшую гайку. — Да потому что здесь деньги, реальные деньги, мать их!<br/>Гилберт мысленно согласился с парнем.</p><p>— Соскучилась, кроха? — птичку ласково пощекотали пальцем по пути на кухню. Байльшмидт распрощался с Варгасом и сразу поспешил к повару, чтобы не терять времени зря — вдруг тот тоже собирается покинуть отель как можно скорее. Оказалось, что спешил он зря: Франциск спокойно попивал кофе, сидя за разделочным столом. Стол этот был, кстати говоря, размерами с хороший обеденный.<br/>— Привет, — снова поздоровался Гил с французом. — Ну, показывай нам, где тут чем можно будет поживиться!<br/>Бонфуа поднял голову, и на миг Гилберту показалось, что тот совсем недавно плакал. Но, похоже, что показалось. В кухне было очень яркое освещение, превращавшее любой недосып в тень безысходной печали. Наверно, у самого немца лицо сейчас не лучше.<br/>Гил про себя усмехнулся этой мысли, продолжая вопросительно смотреть на Франциска, который вдруг засуетился и почти что обрадовано закивал.<br/>— Конечно! Пойдем, для начала я покажу тебе хранилища!<br/>«Для начала неплохо», — Байльшмидт двинулся за поваром, который привел его в короткий коридор, оканчивающийся тупиком. Здесь было несколько хороших крепких дверей, и Франциск открывал их, демонстрируя новому сторожу такие запасы провизии, что белесые брови немца супротив его воли поднялись высоко на лоб и не думали опускаться. О голодной смерти можно забыть. Больше: можно было растолстеть, и, притом, не только ему, но и Прухе, для которой Гилберт присмотрел уже космические запасы зерна.<br/>— Если не будешь лениться готовить, то за зиму станешь поваром, не менее искусным, чем я, — засмеялся француз, глядя, как парень смущенно присматривается к «быстрой еде» — колбаскам, печенью, сгущенке. — А еще лучше — лопай овощи и фрукты, пока они не начнут дрябнуть.<br/>— Яблоки сожру в первую неделю, — пробурчал покрасневший Байльшмидт. Потом независимо усмехнулся. — Говоришь — готовить? Тогда показывай кухню!<br/>С кухней дела обстояли проще, хотя Гил неосознанно втянул голову в плечи при виде множества разнообразных больших ножей, отблескивавших в свете ламп.<br/>— Плита газовая… Эй, смотри, где она включается, — Бонфуа спокойно и по-хозяйски демонстрировал способности плиты. Зажег газ. — Думаю, все двенадцать конфорок тебе не пригодятся, но вот две духовки ты вполне сможешь использовать одновременно. Например, разогревая готовые обеды~<br/>Гилберт не отозвался на веселую подначку. Он чувствовал холод. В кухне было тепло, зажженные Францем конфорки вообще распространяли жар, но парня вновь болезненно и страшно покусывал могильный мороз, после которого обычно начинались все его жуткие видения.<br/>Гилберт медленно опускался на корточки перед стеклянной дверцей духовки, за которой смутно угадывалось шевеление. Остальной мир перестал существовать для парня, расплывшись в серость и отойдя на задний план. Утонул в этой серой пустоте и удивленный голос повара, и сам Франциск.<br/>Байльшмидт напряженно всматривался в духовку, нутром понимая, что не надо бы это продолжать, ох, не надо. Но, как в дурном сне, ничего не мог с собой поделать, и подчинялся законам видения, продолжая ждать кульминации всеми натянутыми нервами.<br/>В темной духовке что-то происходило. На решетке копошилось, смердело и таяло, капая тяжелыми каплями на дно печки, нечто, увидев которое, — Гилберт знал, — можно потерять сознание от страха.<br/>Тишина пульсировала в ушах.<br/>Немец вздрогнул, когда резко включилось внутреннее освещение духовки, затем вздрогнул еще раз, вернее, конвульсивно дернулся, разглядев, наконец, ЧТО медленно запекалось там всё это время.<br/>Это была отрубленная человеческая голова, густо заляпанная пузырящейся в жаре кровью, и от этого словно бы шевелившаяся. Кожа растрескалась, истекая неприятной липкой жидкостью, соком, за который людоеды жадно боролись бы, отбирая друг у друга лучший кусок. Глазные яблоки полопались от жара и медленно вытекали, обнажая дыры в начавшем расходиться по швам черепе. Температура внутри духовки всё росла, и голова взорвалась, разметав по стенкам и стеклянной дверце кровавые ошметки кожи, мозгов, костей и еще чего-то непередаваемо жуткого.<br/>Гилберт заорал и дернулся прочь от духовки, треснувшись о ножку стола спиной и затылком, и едва не потеряв сознание от боли и ужаса. В себя он пришел уже в подрагивающих руках перепуганного Франциска, который пытался напоить парня водой, но больше проливал жидкость ему же на штаны. Немец очнулся от сырости, и первым делом затравлено глянул в духовку. Та была чистая, невинно темная, на ручке ее скопился тончайший слой пыли.<br/>— Приблазнило? — тихо и сочувствующе спросил повар, когда Байльшмидт изволил заметить его осмысленным взглядом.<br/>— Ты не удивлен, — не спросил, а просто сказал Гилберт, отбирая стакан и залпом выпивая воду. Захотелось выпить чего-нибудь покрепче, но парень нахмурился и прогнал эти мысли. Не станет он возвращаться в алкоголизм всего из-за одного дурацкого глюка.<br/>Бонфуа некоторое время молчал, глядя мимо немца, в пустоту. Потом помог тому подняться и сесть на стул, на котором еще полтора часа назад недружелюбно лопал свои томаты Варгас.<br/>— Если ты и в самом деле ясновидящий… — Франциск долго думал, можно ли говорить с фактически незнакомым человеком на эту тему. Ну, слышал он его пару раз по радио, и что? По радио характер не узнаешь, в глаза не посмотришь. — Знаешь, моя жена тоже обладала чем-то эдаким. Даром, который называла «сиянием»… По крайней мере, была настолько проницательна, что я стыдился ей изменять, — грустно усмехнулся он затем, пододвигая Байльшмидту второй стакан воды. Распустил завязки фартука, снял его и аккуратно повесил на специальный крючочек, пригладив.<br/>— «Была»? — переспросил Гилберт, автоматом выпивая поданную воду. Он успел решить, что семейство Бонфуа развелось из-за такого дара. Ведь и самого Гила, можно сказать, выдавили из дому своими мыслями родственники. Им не нравилось, что он медлил, что жил за их счет, что плохо учился и с натугой выбрался из школы…<br/>— Она… она умерла, — просто сказал француз, безмятежно улыбаясь. — Рак. Сгорела за считанные дни у меня на руках… — он притерпелся к своему горю, а вот Гилберту стало совестно и печально.<br/>— Сочувствую.<br/>Франциск отстраненно покивал, а немец заторопился отвлечь его, чтобы повар совсем не закрылся:<br/>— Ты говоришь, что твоя жена с сияни… ясновидящая тоже, — быстро проговорил он, облизывая пересохшие от волнения губы. — Скажи еще, а она бывала в этом отеле? И если да, что сказала?<br/>Теперь повар смотрел на парня жестко.<br/>— Она сказала мне: «Ни за что не ходи в номер 205».<br/>Байльшмидт покрылся мурашками. («Снова номер 205. Там утонул в ванне китаец… Просто так утонул? Уснул? Уснул ли? Никто не скажет правду, хоть расшибись в лепешку…»)<br/>— А я не послушался, — усмехнулся Франциск, и продолжавший смотреть на него немец уловил в мужчине дольку презрения к себе. — Я туда ходил. Я мог бы оправдываться тем, что это было по приказу Керкленда, но ни к чему врать теперь. Мне стало интересно.<br/>Казалось бы, зачем Бонфуа рассказывает всё это новому сторожу, человеку «незнакомому», как он сам недавно думал. Но рассказывал, а Гилберт внимательно слушал.<br/>— Вместе с Керклендом-то мы туда и пошли, когда стало ясно, что кто-то из Брагинских бывал в том номере перед самым инцидентом, — француз не сомневался, что о Брагинских паренек уже наслышан. — Мы обследовали весь номер и зашли в ванную комнату, где шторку ванны отдернул переполненный скептицизмом Артур.<br/>— И… что? — почему-то шепотом спросил Гил. Мурашки продолжали бродить по его загривку.<br/>Франциск невесело пожал плечами:<br/>— Я просто ЗНАЮ, что он ВИДЕЛ. Он видел то же, что видел я. Отвратительный зеленый труп, плавающий в гнилой воде и глядящий на нас белесыми глазами. А ведь тело убрали на следующий же вечер после гибели китайца, когда его и обнаружили, то есть много месяцев назад. Мы стояли в ступоре целую минуту, потом Артур задернул шторку и повернулся ко мне: «Ничего там нет», — сказал он, и я слышал, как стучат его зубы. Потом мы пошли покурить, и негласно решили больше никогда не вспоминать этот случай. И никому не рассказывать о нем.<br/>Байльшмидт не просто слушал историю. В своем сознании он словно бы смотрел про это кино, и видел всё, вплоть до тошнотворных подробностей лежащего в ванне тела и стоящих дыбом волос на макушке англичанина. Гил понял, что это память Франциска, накатившая на него, как волна накатывает на прибрежный валун и топит его своей соленой синевой.<br/>Возможно, в двести пятый номер действительно не стоит соваться…<br/>— Но этот мертвец вам ничего не сделал? — поинтересовался немец. Нужно было вытащить повара из очень неприятных воспоминаний в не очень.<br/>— Он был… как картинка в книге, что ли, — усмехнулся Бонфуа. — Жуткая картинка. Но неопасная. Мне так кажется.<br/>«Картинка…» — данное определение крепко въелось в мозг Гилберта, хоть он пока еще и не подозревал об этом.<br/>Распрощавшись с французом, Гилберт отправился обратно к Керкленду, потому что тот просил его зайти после ознакомлений с кухней и подвалом.<br/>Артур не дал немцу пройти в кабинет и сразу заявил, что собирается показать «мистеру Байльшмидту» этажи отеля. Парень попытался возразить, что времени на ознакомление у него будет предостаточно, но Керкленд прервал его, не дав договорить:<br/>— Пожалуйста. Я люблю показывать красоты «Хеталона» и рассказывать о них.<br/>Пришлось уступить.<br/>На скрипучем и показавшимся немцу довольно неприятным лифте они поднялись на четвертый этаж. Лифт задребезжал при остановке, мелко завибрировал, и Гилберт решил ни за что на нем не ездить, а подниматься по лестнице, если выпадет такая нужда. Пруха в клетке тоже взволновано попискивала, пугаясь людского изобретения.<br/>— Здесь у нас апартаменты для особо богатых и почетных гостей, — разлился соловьем управляющий, показывая номера. Мужчина даже как будто стал красивее и моложе. Он действительно трясся над гостиницей, уважал и любил ее. Несмотря на всех ее привидений.<br/>— В основном, конечно, богатых? — с усмешкой подкусил англичанина Байльшмидт, но тот только отмахнулся и продолжил рассказывать уже о знаменитостях, которые здесь останавливались.<br/>Гилберт не особо вслушивался в болтовню Артура, пропуская ее большей частью мимо ушей. Знаменитыми людьми он никогда не восхищался, даже не интересовался. Ему было все равно, проживал в отеле знаменитейший банкир Ваш Цвингли или не проживал. А уже тем более, останавливался ли здесь какой-то неприметный обществу, но богатый канадский магнат Уильямс.<br/>Байльшмидт, пальцем играясь с птицей, смутно вспомнил эту фамилию, виденную в газетах. Что-то стряслось с Уильямсом… когда? Где? Поди, вспомни…<br/>Коридор оканчивался громадным, во всю стену окном, за которым открывался просто потрясающий вид на сияющие под солнцем горы, что лежали ниже уровня «Хеталона», и потому казалось, что отель смотрит на мир из небес. Праведных небес, залитых светом и чистым воздухом.<br/>Но Байльшмидт смотрел не туда. Он задумчиво, не переставая поглаживать птичкины перья, глядел на боковую от окна стену, где творилось непонятное. По стене густыми ручьями текла отвратительная кровь, словно выбивающаяся из какого-то отверстия в светлой нежной обивке. В темной крови виднелись так же ошметки чего-то…<br/>— Вы когда-нибудь отвлечетесь от своей птицы, мистер Байльшмидт? — возмутился поставленный в игнор Керкленд.<br/>— Никогда, — усмехнулся Гил в ответ, отводя глаза от жути на стене. Крови он не боялся и поэтому смог вести себя естественно. — Она — моя самая верная подруга.<br/>— Почему бы вам не послушать меня сейчас? Ведь с птицей вы будете коротать все время вашего пребывания здесь, целых полгода наедине, — в интонациях управляющего промелькнула насмешка, и Гилберт вновь взбесился. Но парень сумел сдержать себя и не выдать неприязни.<br/>— Конечно, — лучезарно ухмыльнулся он. — Накупим орешков и журналов с голыми бабами, ведь и телевизор и Инет в такой глуши наверняка не работают уже сейчас…<br/>Немец знал, что телеящик в отеле имеется. Хотя бы один. А старенький залатанный ноутбук он всегда носил с собой.<br/>Артур возмущенно и смущенно покраснел, чем весьма порадовал сторожа.<br/>— Телевизор работает до самых снегопадов. Лишь с метелями «Хеталон» лишается связи, как телефонной, так и прочей, кроме радио.<br/>Гилберт вспомнил, что в самом деле знакомился с небольшой радиостанцией здесь, в гостинице, и даже сразу понял, как ей пользоваться. Не так уж сложно. И не затратно, если, конечно, не разводить секс-по-радио. Хотя, с кем его разведешь? С сидящим по ту сторону микрофона равнодушным парнем, какие любят устраиваться на подобную работу?<br/>Пока Байльшмидт размышлял о нелепостях своего воображения, Керкленд привел его в комнаты, где сторожу предстояло коротать полгода с хвостиком.<br/>— Ништяк, — растянул обрадованную лыбу парень, дотошно изучив спальню, ванную и небольшую комнатушку, вплоть до заглядывания под кровать и в розетку. Проверил и содержимое аптечки, мирно покоившейся на полочке ванной комнаты. — Что, пластырь мне за свой счет покупать? — и порадовался тому, что его потертый чемодан принесли прямо в номер. Не зря Гил давал доллар коридорному, показавшемуся ему честным парнем.<br/>Потом внимание немца привлекло висящее на стене спальни зеркало. В половину человеческого роста, овальное, в простой раме. Гилберт остановился перед ним, зачарованно уставившись в глубину отражаемой блестящей поверхностью комнаты. Что-то в этом было…<br/>(«Боже, да я красив, как никогда»)<br/>Но отразившиеся в зеркале скептические брови управляющего испортили всё впечатление, и немец взбесился на Артура в который раз за день. К счастью для них обоих Керкленду было пора ехать.<br/>— Берегите отель, мистер Байльшмидт, — серьезно сказал управляющий, почти потребовал, пожимая на прощание руку парня. И смотрел при этом в глаза так, словно хотел разглядеть в стороже все его злые умыслы по уничтожению «Хеталона». — Не забывайте сбрасывать давление.<br/>«Вот сукин сын», — подумал про себя немец с яростью, но поверхностно он, улыбаясь, кивнул с согласием. Как будто ему самому очень мечталось терять серьезный заработок и подводить друга, который так старательно его сюда пропихнул.<br/>Хотя, если бы и друг и управляющий видели все то, что здесь успел увидеть, и чему ужаснулся Гилберт…<br/>«Стоит ли игра свеч?» — мелькнула в нем тревожная мысль, пока сторож следил в окно вестибюля за отъезжающей дорогой машиной англичанина, и на сердце расширялась пустота.<br/>Теперь он был совсем один.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Бытие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гилберт — не малолетнее дитя, которое нуждается в ежедневных прогулках на свежем воздухе, играх со сверстниками и здоровых завтраках. Поэтому парень коротал время на диване с ноутбуком и перед телевизором, вместе с Прухой поглощая печенье пачками, не забывая иногда сбегать в подвал и спустить пар котлу.<br/>И немец весьма удивился, когда обнаружил, что за окном уже устоялся поздний октябрь, а в одно прекрасное и морозное утро под лучами солнца запереливался первый снег. Толщина покрова была не больше двух дюймов, но Гил немедленно вспомнил, как хорош снег зимой, когда можно весело кувыркаться в сугробах и кататься на санках. Когда-то они занимались этим вместе с малышом Людвигом…<br/>Байльшмидт накинул свою тонкую залатанную на локтях куртку и вышел на крыльцо. Термометр показывал не ниже минус пяти градусов по Цельсию, и сторож гордо сделал вид, что мороз не пощипывает ему кончики носа и ушей. Потанцевав для прикола на пространстве крыльца, словно на сцене, Гилберт решил больше не дурачиться и пойти посмотреть, во что превратились фигурно подстриженные под зверей кусты.<br/>По снегу пролегла одинокая цепочка следов, причем, полпути немец прошел, «изображая» трактор. Потом он запнулся о припорошенный газон, чуть не упал, засмеялся и перестал валять дурака.<br/>— Привет, слон! — бодро крикнул он самому большому кусту, игриво задравшему зелено-белый хобот. — Хотя какой ты слон — ты мамонт!<br/>Слон, разумеется, не ответил, и Гилберт на долю секунды почувствовал себя очень одиноким.<br/>— А это у нас собаки… — он повернулся к тройке играющих зверей и прищурился. — Нет, волки. У собак лапы короче и брюхо жирнее, а вы как скелеты. Не кормит вас сука-Керкленд, не кормит… Так, а это что? — Байльшмидт подошел поближе, и увидел, что кусты успели за полмесяца потерять свой стриженый вид — из подушек лап волков лезли несколько упорных побегов. Сторож покачал головой. — Сидите здесь. Сейчас Великолепный Гилберт покажет вам мастер-класс по состриганию ненужного маникюра!<br/>Кусты опять не ответили, парень плюнул и отправился в сарай за нужным инструментом. По дороге зачем-то оглянулся и зябко поднял воротник — показалось, что в спину повеяло холодом. Просто показалось.<br/>В сарае нашелся секатор на батарейках, и он резко зачвиркал сверчком, когда его включили на пробу. Немец вновь пошутил сам с собой: сделал вид, что собирается побрить секатором свой идеально гладкий подбородок. Шутка его не развеселила, парень вздохнул и покинул сарай, плотно прикрыв дверь. Секатор он так и не выключал, поэтому до кустов маршировал под бодрое механическое жужжание.<br/>— И снова здравствуйте, песцы, — ворча под нос, Гилберт взялся за срезание лишних побегов. — Ну и разрослись же вы, сволочи. Вот я бы вас к чертям выполол, и посадил бы лучше здесь розы. Белые.<br/>Он подровнял лапы одному волку и понял, что получилось лучше, чем можно было настричь при столь низком навыке. Немец всего лишь раза четыре в жизни стриг кусты, это было в средней школе, когда его заставили отрабатывать прогулы в школьном саду. На кой-шут там нужны были фигурные кусты, он так и не узнал.<br/>Да и стриг не животных, а шары.<br/>— Я же говорил, что Великолепен, — ухмыльнулся он молчаливым зеленым тварям и взялся за лапы второго волка. — Хотя так и подмывает, так и подмывает отрезать лапы тебе нах…<br/>Парень резко осекся и покрылся льдистыми мурашками с ног до головы. Что-то определенно было не так, что-то произошло, пока он опускал веки, всего за миг.<br/>(«Что случилось, что случилось, что случилось…»)<br/>вместе с сердцем бился в голове вопрос. Ведь что-то, определенно, было не так.<br/>«Я… я подошел, присел, стригу», — лихорадочно соображал Байльшмидт, не смея шевельнуться, — «снег не падает, никто не проходил мимо, волк смотрит на отель…»<br/>(«Вот!»)<br/>Когда Гил только присаживался перед кустом, голова волка была повернута носом к «Хеталону», зверь в былые времена наверняка вынюхивал вкусные запахи, прилетавшие с кухни.<br/>Теперь же она в упор смотрела на сторожа темными углублениями в густой листве, расположенными как раз на месте глаз. Словно труп животного обратил на обидчика свои пустые мрачные глазницы.<br/>Гилберт тихонько заскулил от ужаса перед жуткой догадкой, медленно пополз от куста на четвереньках задом наперед. Его широко распахнутые веки застыли, парень боялся моргнуть, чтобы куст снова не изменился, и не оказался… еще опаснее?<br/>(«Сейчас он уже опасен»)<br/>Оцепеневшие руки не чувствовали холода снега.<br/>(«Секатор…»)<br/>Верно, инструмент нельзя оставлять здесь, под лапами зверя. Иначе…<br/>(«Иначе придется сюда вернуться, а тут»)<br/>Байльшмидт гулко сглотнул пересохшим горлом, но пересилил себя и пополз обратно к глядящему на него кусту. Это просто куст. Подстриженный под волка. Куст, куст, куст, куст… Картинка.<br/>Когда в ладони оказались шершавые рукоятки тяжелого секатора, парень почти возликовал. Он выдюжил и не бросил инструмент под снегом всего лишь из-за того, что куст повернулся. Его, может, ветром так сдуло, ничего необычного<br/>(«Вот только ветра-то нету уж всю неделю»)<br/>— Та-да-а! — обрадовано провозгласил сторож гостиницы и бойко поднялся на ноги. — Что, зеленые сволочи, попугать вздумали? — усмехался он, постепенно успокаиваясь и уже безбоязненно глядя в ямочки на морде куста. — А меня, суки, так просто не напуга-а-а!.. — Гилберт, продолжавший спиной вперед отдаляться от места своего постыдного страха, внезапно споткнулся обо что-то и полетел на землю. Когда он сообразил, что тропинка должна быть чиста, то подхватился и «крабом» скорее отполз подальше.<br/>Виновником падения оказался третий волк, лежащий на пути, прижав уши и скалясь. Он тоже смотрел на Байльшмидта. Тот отчетливо помнил, что третий куст должен был подальше от остальных игриво приподниматься на задних лапах, свесив передние, словно цирковая собачка на арене.<br/>(«Что, провалился твой миф с ветром?») — насмешливо спросил извечный внутренний циник, и Гилберт не стал спорить. Он медленно, катастрофически медленно, как в тошнотворно дурном сне, повернулся, после чего побежал, с трудом отрывая примороженные к заснеженной дорожке ноги. Нельзя убегать от зверей, и парень знал это не понаслышке.<br/>Но нынешние «звери» обычными животными не были. Это была часть того самого монструозного отеля, что предстала перед немцем в первый день знакомства, и от понимания творящегося абсурда, сознание хотело избавиться всеми способами. Улететь, уползти, ускакать, убежать…<br/>(«Умереть?»)<br/>Ватная тишина дня прорезалась лишь скрипом снега под механически переставляющимися ногами. На грани слуха угадывалось шуршание. Что это?!<br/>(«Это кусты, подстриженные под волков, догоняют тебя»)<br/>Нет!<br/>А шуршание усиливалось, приближалось.<br/>Парень хрипло выдохнул, почти вскрикнул, когда его ладони с размаху ударились о входную дверь гостиницы, резко обернулся, и…<br/>Сзади ничего не было. Лишь несколько цепочек следов самого Гилберта синели в солнечном свете на переливающейся снежной пороше. Кустов не было. Они остались…<br/>(«В твоем воображении»)<br/>… с северной стороны, за гостиницей.<br/>— Бляха-муха, — выдавил парень, осознавший, что так и сжимает в кулаке секатор. Стало невыносимо жарко от стыда. Он убежал. Последний трус.<br/>И все же немец знал, что он прав. Раз ему нельзя было вредить кустам, то следовало отступить. Иначе кому-то весной хозяева и управляющий «Хеталона» нашлепают по попке очень больно.<br/>В сарай для инструментов Гил не пошел. Секатор поселился на столике в вестибюле. Возможно, до самой весны.<br/>«Вдруг я зайду в темный сарай, а там меня уже будет поджидать зеленая тварь из веточек и листиков», — расслабленно думал Байльшмидт, после горячей ванны сидя в одеяле перед топящимся камином. Было хорошо, страх уже прошел. С ним была коробка печенья и Пруха, которая тихим почивкиванием вещала ему о каких-то своих птичьих заботах.<br/>Не хватало лишь пары стакашков холодного пива. Да, пиво было бы очень кстати. Темное пиво. Эх, черт подери, любое. </p><p>Новую вылазку за стены отеля Гилберт предпринял многим временем позже. Прошло уже недели две частых снегопадов, и, как ни странно, это придало парню уверенности. Скорее всего потому, что фигурные кусты засыпало снегом по пояс — и это волков, а от лисички вообще торчал один хвост, и теперь они вряд ли стали бы придуриваться. Природе пора спать.<br/>Сторож, раньше выпускавший свою птичку размять крылья полетами лишь в отведенной ему комнате, теперь осмелел. Пруха могла летать по всему этажу, а то и отелю, если находила, как пробраться на другие уровни. Приборка за не очень умной птицей разнообразила немцу деньки…<br/>На этот раз, решив прогуляться до сарая с инструментами, парень оделся потеплее и даже натянул шапку, хотя весьма не любил эти душные вязанки, после которых не прическа, а ершик. На улице было холодно, градусов тринадцать с минусом, но не пасмурно. Опять светило солнце.<br/>— Секатор, как тебе погодка? — смачно утирая краснеющий нос варежкой, осведомился Гил у инструмента, который держал в другой руке. — Что-что? Где твои зеленые друзья? Они дрожат от холода по другую сторону «Хеталона», мать его. А мы с тобой пойдем на юг!<br/>Идти пришлось ничего себе, выдергивая ноги из сугробов. Парень нагреб полные ботинки снега и дважды останавливался, чтобы с руганью его вытряхнуть.<br/>В сарае ничего не изменилось, кроме появления крохотных кучек снега там, где метель пробиралась сквозь случайные щелки в стенах. Гилберт порылся среди инструментов и всяких обрезков от ремонта, отыскал широкие снегоступы и через двадцать минут был готов возрождать в себе навыки хождения на этих неудобных чертях.<br/>— Левой… правой… левой, — сам себе командовал раздухарившийся немец. — Левой, правой, левой, правой!..<br/>Он освоился так быстро, что даже станцевал на радостях прямо перед сараем, запутался в ногах, грохнулся в сугроб и немного остыл. Лежа в снегу, парень лениво покосился в сторону детской площадки. Сел.<br/>— Ишь ты какая красотень.<br/>Снегопады превратили площадку в сказочное ледяное королевство. Особенно прекрасно выглядели обросшие крохотными сосульками звенья цепей качелей и колец. Ледышки сверкали на солнце, как кристаллы хрусталя в светлой сокровищнице, они заворожили Байльшмидта. Сторож поднялся с земли и подошел к низкому, полузасыпанному заборчику площадки. Перешагнуть эту ограду взрослому человеку не стоило труда, да вот только Гил в последний миг замер с поднятой ногой. Память тотчас подсунула ему оброненную когда-то управляющим фразу про предыдущего сторожа, русского: «…и повесился на детской площадке».<br/>«Самоубийство — страшный грех. Душа, выброшенная из жизни принудительно, покинуть реальный мир не в состоянии», — лихорадочно думал парень. — «Я ни капли не сомневаюсь, что Брагинский мог застрять в этом отеле. Вопрос в том, обитает он на месте своей смерти или где-то в ином уголке. Повесился на детской площадке…»<br/>(«Качели»)<br/>Гилберт цепким и жестким взглядом окинул крепкие столбы и перекладины трехместных качелей. Их сидения были расположены на разной высоте — для малышей и ребят постарше. Да, они вполне выдержали бы и взрослого человека.<br/>Немец все-таки перешагнул ограду и оказался на детской площадке. Ничего страшного не произошло. Снег и изогнутые ледяные наросты блестели в солнечных лучах как прежде, «Хеталон» пока что не собирался пугать своего работника очередным сюрпризом-галлюцинацией.<br/>Парень поежился, вспомнив волков. Запнуться о галлюцинацию…<br/>От нечего делать немец стряхнул сугробчик с сидения самых высоких качелей и сел на них. Было неуютно — сиденье все же не рассчитывалось на откормленные взрослые задницы. Гил толкнулся снегоступами, раскачался. Холодные цепи отвратительно и жалобно заскрипели, умоляя смазать их нынешней весной, а до той поры не эксплуатировать, и сторож потерял к качанию интерес. Тормозя, он запнулся снегоступом о слежавшийся снег и полетел лицом в землю, к счастью, ничего не разбив себе. Фыркая, он сел, получил по спине еще не остановившимися качелями и захныкал, как обиженное всеми дитя. Успокаивало лишь то, что никто всех этих великолепных промахов Великого Гилберта не видел — ни одной живой души в округе, а глазеющие кусты остались по ту сторону гостиницы, без зрелища.<br/>— Блин, — пробурчал немец, варежками стирая снег с лица, протирая глаза.<br/>И тут он их вытаращил, совсем не беспокоясь о том, что тающий снег неприятно ползет прямо по векам, холодные капли проскальзывают по роговице глазных яблок. Байльшмидт увидел на белом покрове синюю тень, явно не принадлежащую ни ему, ни качелям.<br/>(«Свет падает мне в спину… вот моя тень, маленькая и съеженная, я стою на коленях… Вот тонкая и изломанная на снежных бугорках тень перекладины качелей, она простирается далеко вперед. Что-то висит на ней, вернее, кто-то…»)<br/>(«Здравствуйте, мистер Брагинский! Хорошо, что вы заглянули, сегодня у нас на обед свежий сторож!»)<br/>Гил обернулся так резко, что чуть было вновь не упал в сугробы.<br/>На качелях не было висельника, как не было и тени от него на земле. Немцу вновь приблазнило, прогулки явно плохо влияли на парня.<br/>«Нет, это «Хеталон» шутит со мной шутки», — с яростью подумал он, поднимаясь на ноги и шагая прочь с площадки. Хотелось оглянуться. Но нельзя. Оглянется — проиграет.<br/>«Я ненавижу этот отель! Если бы здесь был кто-то, разделяющий мое мнение, мы бы хлебнули по тройке кружечек холодного пива в честь нашей ненависти!»<br/>Гилберт не стал впадать в послестрессовую апатию и решительно направил себя сначала найти и изловить Пруху, засадить ее в клетку, а затем в подвал — сбрасывать давление. Котел урчал привычно-угрожающе, и Гила это странно успокоило. Умиротворенный сторож сел здесь же, в подвале на ящик с бумагами.<br/>— Чтиво, — пробормотал он, опустив руки и нащупав пачку дряблой бумаги. — Посмотрим…<br/>Страх, испытанный на игровой площадке, отступил под ярой заинтересованностью. Байльшмидт делал плохо, подавляя в себе чувство опасности, и делал это он вполне сознательно. Ему хотелось избавиться от ясновидения хотя бы на сегодня, чтобы оно не мешало жить. Хотелось просто спокойно делать свою работу, чтобы потом получить денежки.</p><p>Парень нашел себе утешение в ежедневных раскопках подвального хлама. Утром он спускался к котлу, сбавлял пар, и до обеда рылся в заброшенном и никому больше не интересном хламе. Он уже догадался, что Варгас этим барахлом не интересовался, кроме как подтереть нос (или жопу).<br/>Не все было просто. Среди мусора и старых документов Байльшмидт находил странные и страшные вещи: то тряпичную куклу с нарисованным кровью лицом, утыканную булавками (Гил укололся об одну из них и поспешил залить ранку йодом), то плоскую каменную бляшку-амулет с высеченной на поверхности сатанинской звездой и с остатком гнилой ниточки в петле. Еще он нашел вещицу, которая заставила его насторожиться. То была отрезанная голова чучела лисы, прекрасно сохранившаяся притом. Моль не поглодала ее.<br/>— В отеле не водится моль, — задумчиво проворчал под нос сторож. — И клопы не водятся. Но химикаты от них нигде не положены, я осматривал все углы…<br/>Интересно было то, что и от крыс не находилось следов, кроме древних трухлявых гнезд и одного старого скелетика. Возникало чувство, что животные опасаются жить в гостинице, да и рядом с ней тоже. Гилберт ни разу не видел, чтобы снаружи на проводах сидели птицы. Дикие олени пару раз лишь приближались к внешней ограде «Хеталона», но не забирались внутрь, хотя могли сделать это запросто по высоким сугробам.<br/>Кто и жил здесь охотно -так это пауки. Они оплетали углы своими сетями, а в подвале совсем смелели — если человек затихал, начинали бегать вокруг, а то и прямо по нему. Не сказать, что немца это особо беспокоило — он погружался в некую отстраненность от реальности, когда уходил в «раскопки» бумаг, в древность.</p><p>Кое-что не вписалось в эту затхлую, полную напряжения и тревоги идиллию.<br/>Байльшмидт в первый момент уставился на это кое-что с немым удивлением, потом поднялся на ноги и поднес маленький предмет ближе к мутной и покрытой пылью лампочке, приглядываясь. Это была компьютерная флэшка.<br/>— Вот те раз… — пробормотал сторож и озадаченно поскреб затылок перемазанными пальцами. Откуда в древней подвальной рухляди могла взяться флэшка, он даже не представлял. Скорее всего, кто-то обронил ее, после чего устройство переместилось в подвал вместе с мусором…<br/>Отчего-то немца не покидало чувство, что этот кусочек электронной памяти предназначен ему и только ему. Парень присмотрелся: ничего особого, серо-бурый пластиковый корпус, весь в царапинах. Нет инициалов или других знаков собственности.<br/>— Вроде целая, — сам себе сказал парень и решительно запихал находку в нагрудный карман. Подумал о выпивке, смачно облизывая пересохшие губы. Решительно заставил себя мыслить о другом и покинул подвал.</p><p>— Кто-о моя умная птичка? Кто моя красавица? — палец настойчиво почесывал желтую пернатую грудку. Пруха притворялась сердитой и ловила клювом этот хозяйский палец, словно хотела откусить. Конечно, она не смогла бы этого сделать, даже если бы захотела всерьез — палец был слишком велик для клювика маленькой канарейки. Гилберт посмеивался. — Прушка-хрюшка… Ладно, давай уже посмотрим, что там интересного на этой флэхе.<br/>«Тьма вирусов», — мысленно сам себе ответил немец вместо птички. — «Или текстовых файлов, типа «ЪюбауыМтьв», — цинично усмехнулся он и включил ноутбук.<br/>Пока машина оживала, Гил вертел облезлую флэшку и так и сяк, пытаясь найти на ней… хоть что-нибудь. Но даже при ярком свете горящей в полуметре настольной лампы флэшка отказывалась признаваться, чья она и откуда вывалилась. Сторож вздохнул и сунул ее в нужный разъем на ноутбуке.<br/>Устройство прижилось сразу, словно было создано для гилбертовского компа, ничто не воспрепятствовало Байльшмидту проникнуть в таинственные недра электронной памяти. Недра были пусты, хоть шаром покати — всего один файл «doc». Немец не долго думал и открыл его, действительно ожидая чего-нибудь в духе «ЪюбауыМтьв», поэтому неслабо удивился, увидав страницы текста, какие-то темные и неприятные фотографии. Для начала ленивый парень обратил внимание на изображения и похолодел: на каждой фотографии он узнавал частицу отеля — угол коридора, узор обивки стены, часть какого-то из одинаковых номеров, окно с запоминающимся за ним пейзажем. И посреди этого трупы, трупы, лужи крови и брызги запекшихся до приезда полиции мозгов.<br/>Немец в суеверном ужасе с треском крутил колесико мыши, пока не застыл перед короткой статьей «Гибель канадского магната Уильямса в знаменитом «Хеталоне».<br/>Свободная от мыши рука сама зашарила вблизи хозяина в слепой надежде, что найдет кружку пива. Сделать бы хороший глоток холодненького, а после и читать эти страсти. На фотографии не было видно лица убитого магната — его голову жестко разнесло, скорее всего крупной дробью.<br/>Впаявшиеся в экран глаза немца читали о том, как трое неизвестных проникли в гостиницу («Вот что значит экономить деньги на охране!») на верхний этаж, где после этого целенаправленно взломали дверь одного из номеров и ворвались внутрь. На шум никто не выглянул — побоялись. Через несколько секунд из взломанного номера выбежал человек — тот самый Уильямс — чудом увернувшийся от налетчиков. Но спастись не успел — в коридоре его настигли и застрелили.<br/>«Полиция не установила личности нападавших, неизвестны и мотивы этого преступления», — заканчивалась статья.<br/>— Нихрена себе, — снова пробормотал немец, глядя поверх компьютера в никуда. Осознание того, что нескольких десятках метров от него было, случилось, помимо самоубийства, еще и жуткое умерщвление, виновники которого до сих пор на свободе, приятно и жутко защекотало парню нервы. Пива захотелось невыносимо, Гилберт сглотнул слюну и вернулся к чтению.<br/>Следующей статьей, что его заинтересовала, стала статья о пресловутом утонувшем китайце.<br/>— Я так и знал!.. — через минуту заорал сторож, переполошив прикорнувшую на одеяле птицу.<br/>Ибо в статье было сказано, что некий Ван Яо не просто уснул в ванной, а схватил инфаркт, после чего наглотался воды.<br/>(«Держу пари, он увидел какую-нибудь дрянь, которая его напугала…»)<br/>«Например?»<br/>Любую дрянь он мог увидеть. Об этом можно было гадать до бесконечности, а Гил не собирался заниматься такой чепухой. Если только…<br/>«Если только не…»<br/>(»…спросить самого китайца?»)<br/>«Бред!» — тряхнул головой Байльшмидт. — «Франциск намертво отсоветовал ходить в номер 205».<br/>(«Франциск не бог, чтобы следовать его заповедям. Тебе же так хочется посмотреть на страшилку в этом номере, верно? «Великий Гилберт и Тайная комната»!)<br/>Парень захихикал — нервное дерганье губ, оглянулся на дверь.<br/>— Стоп, — заявил он затем и выключил комп. — Стоп, стоп, стоп. Куда это поздним вечером. Бороться с привидениями надо утром, которое мудренее, мать вашу.<br/>Он пересадил Пруху в клетку и сам забрался под одеяло, ежась в тепле и слушая гнусное завывание метели за стенами. Одному в кровати было тоскливо… Байльшмидт думал, что сумеет не вспоминать о тех счастливых днях, когда спал не один, и он не ошибся — он и теперь не вспомнил, лишь закутался поудобнее и уснул.<br/>Сонная птичка встрепенулась один раз, когда в комнате промелькнула тень, но скоро успокоилась.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 205</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гилберт чувствовал себя крайне неуютно. И дело было даже не в том, что он воспользовался специальной отмычкой, оставленной сторожу на всякий случай, но дающей ощущение незаконного проникновения в номер. Дело было в самом номере, в номере с таинственной табличкой 205, на пороге которого, держа входную дверь нараспашку, сейчас стоял парень.<br/>Нет, конечно, прямо перед входом не были свалены в кучу все разгадки загадок и скелеты из шкафов. Номер был обычной светлой комнатой, прибранной, хоть и слегка запыленной за осенние месяцы, но даже довольно уютной. Светлой и просторной — белые чехлы на мебели словно добавляли пространству освещенности. Двуспальная мягкая кровать, высокий шкаф, удобный стол, аккуратно притулившаяся в углу тумбочка, пара кресел на витых ножках…<br/>— Фу ты, ниче интересного, — недовольно буркнул себе под нос Байльшмидт.<br/>Он врал.<br/>Обострившееся от постоянного ожидания опасностей чутье ясновидящего нашептывало ему о страшной западне. Когда парень опускал веки, то он видел совсем иную картину, нежели глядя прямо: номер встречал всякого гостя множеством замшелых и гнилостно-липких сетей паутины, представляющих из себя некий коридор. Коридор вел сразу к двери ванной комнаты, что Гилу было вполне понятно — именно в ванной, судя по слухам, сидел босс этого уровня, «паук», мертвый китаец.<br/>Именно благодаря слухам и слову, данному когда-то Франциску, немец терпел еще три дня, после чего не выдержал, взорвался и побежал совать нос не в свои дела. Теперь, когда он был уже одной булкой в опасных приключениях, следовало извиниться перед почтенным поваром Бонфуа и его покойной супругой, еще раз извиниться, и шагнуть вперед.<br/>Гилберт так и поступил.<br/>Отпущенная дверь начала с тихим скрипом медленно закрываться, и сторож судорожно рванулся обратно, вновь распахивая ее. Нужно было чем-то подпереть, и, недолго думая, Байльшмидт стянул с ноги тяжелый ботинок. Да, несмотря на тепло, он предпочитал разгуливать в помещении в ботинках и легкой курточке. Чтобы, чуть что, можно было сразу выбегать на улицу от любой опасности, не мешкая с переодеваниями.<br/>Дверь больше не грозила захлопнуться, и сторож отважно двинулся сквозь паутинный коридор, вздрагивая и оглядываясь на каждом шагу. Таким темпом он достиг двери в ванную через минуту, и еще три минуты стоял и набирался смелости для дальнейшего исследования. Повернул рукоятку — дверь отошла очень мягко, в лицо дохнуло запахом кафеля, труб и моющих средств.<br/>Ванная комната была стандартная: раковина в углу, зеркало над ней, рядом полочка с пустыми мыльницами и перевернутым стакашком, который в хорошие времена удерживал в себе зубные щетки. Держатели для полотенец — две штуки: у раковины и у ванны. Сама ванна тоже стандартная, белая.<br/>Она скрывала свою белизну, загородившись розовой шторкой, и это насторожило Гилберта. Шторка должна была быть открыта. Но даже не это главное — сквозь розовый полупрозрачный материал просвечивало… что-то темное, что было посторонним в этой ванне.<br/>«Это просто картинка…»<br/>Словно в тяжелом наркотическом сне, ведомый чуждыми разуму враждебными силами Байльшмидт двинулся к ванне, медленно переставляя почти что негнущиеся ноги. Разутая ступня сквозь толстый носок ощущала лед кафеля. Странно, ведь эта комната подогревалась котельной, как и все остальные…<br/>Дальнейшее произошло очень быстро: дрожащая рука скомкала занавеску и рванула в сторону, открывая глазам отвратительное зрелище. Гилберт вскрикнул раньше, чем понял, что именно увидел, затем осознал увиденное и вновь завопил от ужаса. Ванна была полна лишь на треть гнилостно-зеленоватой водой, и в этом бульоне, который впитал в себя весь сок смерти, полулежало разбухшее желтоватое тело. Кончики длинных бурых волос китайца неприятно стояли в воде, словно усики насекомых, намеревающихся отобедать падалью. Обрюзгшая, покрытая трупными пятнами и гнилью кожа на воздухе растрескалась, а под водой расползлась в зеленоватую кашу, открывая вид на догнивающие мышцы и темнеющие кожистыми шлангами кишки.<br/>Немец подумал, что сейчас его вырвет прямо в эту ванну, на этот труп. Но чудом сдержался: льдистый холод, который, оказывается, все это время веял с призрака на человека, заморозил спазмы в горле, лишив Байльшмидта так же возможности выражать свой ужас вслух. Больше не проронив ни звука, сторож медленно отступал к выходу из ванной комнаты, не спуская глаз с начавшего шевелиться мертвеца. Давным-давно умерший человек плотно ухватился за скользкие края ванны, поднимая свое непослушное тело в сидячее положение. Он скалился в улыбке, адресованной потревожившему его гостю, не спуская с перепуганного парня белесых и мертвых рыбьих глаз. Выпростал ногу, осторожно касаясь ей коврика на кафельном полу, и тогда-то Гил побежал. Он развернулся и толкнул свое тело вперед, сквозь толщу холодного безжизненного воздуха, сквозь оледенелую паутину смерти, что тянула за ним свои тонкие липкие пальцы. Ноги слушались неохотно, каждый шаг давался с трудом, словно бежать приходилось сквозь ртутное озеро. Гилберт был уже на полпути к выходу из злосчастного номера 205, когда явственно услышал за своей спиной легкое шуршание ковра. Загривок покрылся крупными болезненными мурашками, а волосы встали дыбом по всему телу. Байльшмидт ускорялся изо всех сил, растягивая связки. Парню чудилось, что трупные руки уже касаются его шеи, склизкие ледяные пальцы сдавливают горло…<br/>Сторож-истопник вылетел в коридор отеля, врезался в противоположную номеру стену, резко обернулся. Китаец действительно спешил за ним, но мертвец все равно не смог догнать живого. Гил хватанул с полу свой ботинок, подпиравший открытую дверь, и запустил его в зомби, захлопывая вход и лихорадочно вставляя трясущимися руками в дверную скважину отмычку. Замок щелкнул, запираясь; немец отшагнул назад и сполз по стенке, пустыми глазами глядя на ручку двери. Та скрежетала, поворачиваясь, — оставшееся в номере зло мечтало вырваться наружу, догнать и порвать человека, который его потревожил. Наиграться вдоволь.<br/>Гилберт сердито и нервно задергал губами, пародируя смех. Держась за стенку парень с трудом поднялся и заковылял обратно к своему жилищу.<br/>Вместо жилища он пришел на кухню, отыскал там бутылку вина, которым повар Бонфуа любил сдабривать некоторые блюда, и выжрал всю, прямо из горла, бесстыдно и безумно. После этого свалился уже на свою кровать и моментально отрубился под грузом пережитого.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Другие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гилберт знал, что он ничтожество. Психанул, позорно сорвался, не только убежал, теряя башмаки, как последний трус, но и напился до отключки. Бутылка вина, всего одна? На растянутые нервы после многолетнего воздержания и бутылочка окажется роковой, мог бы догадаться…<br/>Вставать не хотелось. Открывать глаза не хотелось тоже, потому что прямо напротив кровати весит странное зеркало, которое будет врать ему, что все хорошо, что он Прекрасен и Великолепен настолько, что освещает собой весь «Хеталон», словно торшер темную комнату. Зеркало сообщало ему это каждый божий день, и бывало, что Гил охотно с ним соглашался. Сейчас же хотелось разбить блестящую отражающую поверхность.<br/>Немец отвернулся к стене с окном, противоположной той, где висело зеркало, и изволил наконец-то разлепить веки. Слезящиеся глаза, приятно обласканные синеватым сумраком, уперлись в светящееся табло электронных часиков, стоявших на прикроватной тумбочке. Вечер, идет пятый час. Он отправлялся в свой запретный поход под кодовым названием «205» приблизительно в полдевятого утра. Получается, провалялся в отключке он почти восемь часов…<br/>«Матерь Божья, котел!!!»<br/>Сторож вскочил, охнул от резкого и тошнотворного головокружения, но жить хотелось больше, чем отлеживаться по пьяни, поэтому парень справился с собой и побежал вниз.<br/>Везение улыбнулось немцу — котел сбросил свои 190 пси без всякого сопротивления, и дал истопнику вздохнуть свободно. Гилберт так и сделал и медленно поднялся из подвала на этажи. Он успел извозиться в пыли и грязи, пока спешил вниз, а поющее с похмелья тело, которое заставили спать в потной одежде, просилось в душ, и парень не стал ему сопротивляться. После утренней прогулки к мертвому китайцу лежать в ванне как-то не хотелось нисколько. Казалось, что этот Ван Яо способен растечься в гнилостную жижицу и просочиться через сливное отверстие в водопровод, и дальше окольными путями к Гилберту в ванну. А кто знает, что способен сотворить мертвый голый азиат с таким же голым, но живым человеком?<br/>— Извращенец, — процедил сквозь зубы Байльшмидт, остервенело мыля голову. Это он про себя. Некрофилией он никогда не страдал, но… Если полгода не видать живого человека, а потом вдруг наткнуться на какого-то китайца с женственной фигурой, то мозги гарантированно перевернутся в черепной коробке.<br/>На сливном отверстии ванны Гил все время своего умывания старательно пяткой подпирал затычку.<br/>После омовения стало легче, и даже проснулся аппетит. Немец подумал о том, что совсем не прочь отведать макароны с сардельками, и сглотнул набежавшую слюну. Мечтай не мечтай, а сами макароны не сварятся, и следует идти на кухню, как парень и поступил.<br/>«Почему я почти не думаю о произошедшем?» — возник справедливый вопрос в голове, пока Гилберт наблюдал закипающую в блестящей кастрюльке воду. Пузырьки измученно стремились с припекающего дна к прохладной поверхности, вырываясь на свободу в виде облачков пара.<br/>(«Потому что боишься»)<br/>Верно. Сознание всячески оберегало себя от запредельного ужаса, пережитого утром, чтобы ужас этот больше не повторялся. Вот и теперь мысли сторожа все чаще ускользали в детство, где можно было играть с братишкой и ни о чем особенно-то не заботиться.<br/>— М-м… отличные сосисоны! — парень вскрыл и приготовил пачку именно таких сарделек в первый раз, поэтому был приятно удивлен. — Братцу бы понравились, прямо тают во рту.<br/>Половина порции улетела в желудок без всякой задержки, но потом очередной кусок вкусной сардельки вдруг застрял у Байльшмидта в горле. Что-то определенно было не так, непривычно, не как обычно. Именно в кухне, кажется, на столе, за которым он обедал. Гил нахмурился и попытался уловить нитку этой нелогичности, после чего пришло озарение: да, вот оно! В блюдце для птички немец сам три минуты назад насыпал свежего пшена, но птичка до сих пор не явилась.<br/>— Я — болван! — парень огрел себя по лбу, вылезая из-за стола. — Наверняка не выпустил ее из клетки… Но… я же точно выпускал…<br/>Он сглотнул и поспешил в свою комнату почти бегом.<br/>Клетка пустовала.<br/>Память потихоньку возвращалась к Гилберту: вот он утром встает, выпускает птицу… Вот они отправляются завтракать… Вот Гил берет отмычку и идет навстречу приключениям, а Прушка…<br/>«Спокойно порхает себе по гостинице…»<br/>(«Что-то случилось»)<br/>Гилберт бросился из комнаты. Сперва на верхний этаж — здесь птичка чаще всего прогуливалась. Гилберт пролетел вдоль всего этажа, мимо богатых апартаментов. Большое, во всю стену окно было закрыто снаружи ставнями, потому коридор освещался только ламповым светом. В одном из закутков коридора маячила светлая полупрозрачная человеческая фигура с отсутствующей половиной головы. Гилберт мельком глянул на нее.<br/>(«Уильямс… Мэттью Уильямс…»)<br/>«Пошел в задницу, Уильямс, не до тебя сейчас!» — парень побежал обратно к лестнице.<br/>— Пруха! Пруха! Прушка! — звал он, метаясь о этажам, но не находя следов любимицы. Ни перышка, ни даже кучки помета, ничего. Не отзывалась, как обычно, радостным чириканьем и не летела поскорее навстречу хозяину…<br/>Комок желтого пуха немец нашел посреди вестибюля на первом этаже.<br/>— Прушенька… — Байльшмидт обессилено опустился на колени перед вывернутым под невероятным углом птичьим тельцем. — Маленькая… Не уберег я тебя… — парень осторожно взял уже холодную, окоченевшую тушку в ладони. Птица погибла несколько часов назад… пока он там пьяный валялся, дрых, последняя скотина, нарушившая свое обещание и сунувшаяся куда не надо. — Прости, — шепнул Гил, баюкая на руках Прушку, неверяще замечая то ее раскрытый клювик, то остекленевшие глазенки.<br/>Смерть настигла птицу прямо в полете, свернув шейку и поломав тонкие кости. Хозяин любимицы очень надеялся, что животное недолго страдало.<br/>— Сейчас, маленькая, — немец вынул из кармана большой чистый платок и аккуратно завернул в него маленький трупик и положил сверток на стол администратора. Стало немного легче, словно Пруха теперь не мерзла, но в Гилберте это собственное смирение пробудило ярое бешенство. Холодное и четкое желание отомстить за смерть безгрешной птички, которая никому в своей жизни ни разу не помешала. Наказать виноватого. Убить.<br/>— Покажись! — заорал он в пространство, не замечая спада напряжения в лампах и густеющего мрака. — Покажись, сволочь!!!<br/>Гудение ламп надавило на перепонки, низкий звук внезапно пропал вместе с освещением. «Хеталон» принял вызов.<br/>Да, отель перестал притворяться обычным зданием, теперь он являл Гилберту — и лишь ему одному, человеку, запертому в снегах, — свою истинную сущность. Паутина. Кровь. Из подвала доносилось низкое угрожающее гудение котла, — горловое пение самого отеля — пол словно стал терять свою плотность, превращаясь в полупрозрачную тонкую препону — шевельнись — и провалишься прямиком в ад. Преисподняя зловеще мерцала алыми сплохами, они сеяли отблески в широко раскрытых глазах Байльшмидта — доморощенного экстрасенса — на латунных держателях темных светильников, на лакированном боку стола.<br/>Шорохи. Тихие шорохи привлекли внимание немца, он нервно вскинул голову. С потолка по стенам к нему спускался темный шелковистый живой ковер — пауки, которых в самом отеле было почему-то огромное количество. Впрочем, «почему-то» можно убрать. Ясно стало, что сама душа «Хеталона», если такая имеется, выражает себя паутиной, пауком, мастером сетей. Попалась бабочка — больше не вылетит, с концами завязнет в липких нитях, будет выпита до капли, и все существо ее пойдет на дальнейшее развитие и распространение сетей…<br/>(«Сколько же народу ты выпил, Хеталон…»)<br/>«Меня ты не получишь!» — пылающий яростью Гилберт резво вскочил с полу и кинулся к выходу из гостиницы, чувствуя, как пауки прыгают на него со стен и потолка, на голову, за шиворот, и впиваются жвалами в кожу, скользят лапками по волосам. Парень сшиб незапертую дверь и головой вперед нырнул в сугробы, наметенные прямо на крыльце. Тело обожгло холодом, но Гил не замечал этого, ползя по снегу дальше, катаясь, трясь об него, чтобы только избавиться от атакующих его насекомых. О снежный наст, закрепившийся со вчерашнего дня морозом, пауки растирались в грязный сок, их брюшки лопались с таким звуком, словно кто-то занялся уничтожением пузырчатой пленки, в которую обычно любят заворачивать электронную технику. Гилберт растирался снегом, вот он уже выскочил из куртки, начал колотить ее о столбик ограждения детской площадки, совсем не замечая холода. Потом он замер, словно кто-то моментально вытащил из разъяренного тела батарейки и оставил его без сил. Но пустыми глазами сторож уставился на качели, на их цепи, светящиеся голубоватым льдом в сумерках.<br/>На «подростковом» месте неподвижно сидела девушка. Очень красивая, только слишком бесцветная для живого человека. Ее белая кожа, длинные светлые волосы, пустые льдистые глаза, даже темное платье — все светилось вместе с качелями неживым сероватым светом. Гилберт, и сам похожий на встрепанное привидение, таращился на новую гостью.<br/>— Ты еще кто? — вымученно спросил он затем, едва выдавив слова из распухающего горла. То ли это действовал паучий яд, то ли мгновенная простуда. То ли слезы по птице захотели вырваться на волю именно сейчас, крайне невовремя.<br/>Девушка не шевельнулась, даже не перевела взгляд на немца.<br/>— Убирайся, — проговорил призрак, когда Байльшмидт уже перестал ждать ответа.<br/>Парня заколотило от холода и злобы.<br/>— Нет! Я не уйду, пока не отомщу за мою Пруху!<br/>Девушка стала выглядеть еще менее живой.<br/>— Убирайся из отеля. Это я убила твою птицу.<br/>Гилберт захлопнул рот, обнимая себя за плечи, чтобы сдержать крупную дрожь. Сейчас он понял, что именно говорит ему эта девчонка. Она велит ему спасаться, немедленно спасаться от «Хеталона» и всех его паутинных слуг-марионеток. Иначе он погибнет и станет болтаться здесь вместе с китайцем из 205-го и Уильямсом без башки. И башкой без Уиль… то есть тела. И еще бог знает какой дрянью… Потому что здесь все живое тепло рано или поздно поглощается хладным отелем, отель руками привидения-девушки уничтожил и Пруху, срывая Гилберта на эмоции, как бы подзуживая, беря на авось. Ведь когда одаренный ясновидением человек сходит с ума, он становится прекрасным генератором, излучающим именно то, чем можно кормить толпы монстров.<br/>— Кто ты?.. — машинально повторил немец, потом зачем-то сказал: — Ты — сестра Брагинского, я прав?<br/>Привидение уставилось на парня, промораживая его взглядом до костей. Да, она точно была одной из сестер — на платье, лице, волосах проступали пятна крови, ошметки того, что обычно выбивает тяжелый предмет, ударяющийся о тело, руки же примерзали к цепям качелей, покрывались льдом. Льдистый кокон окутывал всю девушку, но Гил не выдержал этого зрелища и шарахнулся за ограду площадки.<br/>— Я уйду… уйду, — тихо и твердо сказал он. — Только заберу Прушку! — и бросился бежать обратно, выдергивая ноги из сугробов, падая, перелезая через снежные барханы ползком. Куртку он забыл на детской площадке, да и не до нее ему совсем было. Парень не вспомнил даже про то, что внутри его поджидают полчища пауков.<br/>Странно, но пауков он не повстречал, когда ворвался в вестибюль и бросился к столу администратора. Да, сверток с тельцем птицы никуда не делся, и хозяин смог бережно сунуть его в карман кофты. Тут он понял, что кроме кофты, да одних залатанных джинсов на нем никакой теплой одежды. Если он покинет отель, то замерзнет в первые же три километра пути. Матюгнувшись, он метнулся в свое жилище, с грохотом стал рыться в шкафах, вышвыривая неподходящие по погоде шмотки на кровать. Нашел зимнюю куртку и просто влетел в нее, нахлобучил на голову нелюбимую вязаную шапку и бросился обратно к выходу…<br/>Он опоздал. В дверном проеме, перегораживая телом выход, стоял мужчина. Он был гораздо крупнее Гилберта, шире в плечах. Опирался на помятый кусок металлической трубы. На лице его покоилась тень, а на шее незнакомца был небрежно намотан длинный шарф, по которому сторож и понял, с кем имеет дело. Шарф прятал шрам.<br/>Кстати, сторожил теперь не он, а сторожили его, причем, блокады было две: Брагинский в дверях и волки-кусты за дверью, на снегу, неведомо какой силой переместившиеся к самому крыльцу.<br/>«Они и корни за собой таскают?» — невпопад подумал немец, отступая вглубь вестибюля.<br/>(«Нет у них корней. Есть паутина»)<br/>Он остановился и набычился. Гил вновь сам себе был противен, потому что боялся призраков. Да, они материальны и способны причинить вред, но ведь он-то тоже не плюшевый!<br/>Парень повел вокруг глазами в поисках предмета, который сошел бы за оружие.<br/>— Мистер Байльшмидт, — мягко позвал его Брагинский. — Сопротивление бесполезно. Почему бы Вам, мистер Байльшмидт, не присоединиться к нам без особых сложностей?<br/>— Тоже петлю накинуть? — рыкнул парень. — Хрен! Я сваливаю отсюда!<br/>— Зачем же Вам меня не слушаться, мистер Байльшмидт? — русский растянул отстраненную улыбку шире, а его блеклые глаза в темноте вспыхнули, как Гилу показалось, адским синеватым пламенем. — Непослушные дети заслуживают наказания. Мои сестры тоже не хотели оставаться в отеле, мне пришлось наказать их…<br/>Гилберт мрачно уставился на бывшего сторожа, даже не шевельнувшись. Он четко знал, что должен покинуть гостиницу как можно быстрее.<br/>— Если минуешь меня и волчат — свобода твоя, — усмехнулся русский, перехватывая свою заляпанную кровью трубу поудобнее. — Если нет, то тебе ПРИДЕТСЯ вложить своими силы в крепнущий «фундамент» этого отеля. Видишь, я добрый. Я даю тебе шанс.<br/>Немец прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на ощущениях. Отчего-то ему казалось, что у Брагинского есть другое оружие, помимо этой железки и собственных конечностей. Гилберт решил, что будет вдвойне осторожен. Он подхватил за ножки стул администратора и прикинул его на вес. Для боя с нечистью самое то. Был бы этот стул из осины…<br/>Парень метнулся к русскому, и попытался огреть его предметом мебели по плечу. Он наивно думал, что одновременно с этим успеет погасить удар трубой, если Брагинский вздумает ударить его по голове. Немец не угадал — труба свистнула у самого пола, вышибая из-под сторожа ноги, в результате чего Гил сильно ударился затылком при падении, да к тому же накрылся тем самым стулом. Труба, завершая замах, несколько раз опустилась на немца со всей силы, которой обладал ее инфернальный владелец.<br/>Гилберт скорчился под ногами мужчины, боясь дышать. Кажется, тот поломал ему несколько ребер… но ощущения были такие, будто бы Гил съел кактусовую рощу.<br/>Но он уже не боялся бывшего сторожа. Он видел в нем не столько воскресшего мертвеца, сколько идейного противника, которого следовало победить, во что бы то ни стало.<br/>Брагинский пинком отбросил стул к стене и поднял немца за грудки одной рукой, с улыбкой демонстрируя во втором кулаке… длинную отмычку, до этого наверняка взятую с администраторского стола.<br/>Сказать, что Гилберт в этот момент испугался — ничего не сказать. Сосредоточься он на собственных ощущениях, то решил бы, что его поломанные и отбитые внутренности превратились в ком льда, который готов вывалиться из задницы. Но парень в этот миг думал о том, как спасти свою шкуру, поэтому врезал мужчине ногой в пах, и одновременно пальцами в глаза. Отличный и жестокий прием, который не произвел никакого впечатления на мертвеца. Русский не шевельнулся, пока затрясшийся в ознобе от ужаса белобрысый паренек вынимал пальцы из его глазниц.<br/>— Бесполезно, мистер Байльшмидт, — отмычка с хрустом вошла прямо в сердце Гила, легко прошив собой и толстую куртку, и кофту, и, тем более, футболку. Побелевшего, как полотно, немца швырнули на пол лицом вниз, чтобы отмычка вбилась таким образом по самую рукоять.<br/>Гилберт не знал, куда потом делся Брагинский. Парень видел лишь замаранный паркетный пол, который отразил ослепительный и режущий свет вновь зажегшихся ламп — пришлось закрыть глаза. За опущенными веками царила приятная мягкая, как паучьи лапки, тьма, к которой скоро присоединилась и спокойная умиротворяющая тишина.</p>
<p>
  <i>Говорят, что перед смертью человек видит различные моменты своей жизни. Иногда самые приятные. Или те, о которых жалеет и которые мечтает исправить. Те, что наполняют душу отчаянием и желанием отмотать время вспять и изменить исход рокового события.<br/>Прибывшие на следующий день после гибели Байльшмидта спасатели с местной станции, которые приехали проверить, почему сторож-истопник не выходит на связь по гостиничной радиостанции вот уже шестые сутки, так и не узнали, видел ли немец перед своей смертью хоть какие-то воспоминания, думал ли какие-то мысли.<br/>Саму его гибель посчитали за случайность: запнулся и упал на отмычку. Что ж, действительно не повезло парню. Пошел хоронить мертвую птицу, да оступился.<br/>Погром в отеле «Хеталон» не сохранился до приезда спасательных снегоходов. Выбитая дверь встала на место, кусты вернулись на свои позиции. Исчезли на теле погибшего иные повреждения кроме прокола отмычкой. Лишь в комнате сторожа валялась на кровати его одежда, да в номере 205 брошен был на середину спальни ботинок.<br/>Гостиница «Хеталон» ждет своего следующего и последнего «сияющего» постояльца, чтобы поглотить его, как и всех предыдущих, и подарить настоящую жизнь своим страшным «картинкам».</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>